


【忠爱】底线

by Algeria



Category: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无限滑板 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algeria/pseuds/Algeria
Summary: 预警：车震，蒙眼，脐橙，手铐
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【忠爱】底线

时间线和动漫差不多，高野议员被捕之后。  
面瘫话少忠犬攻x看似S实则M欠草受（我自己的理解）  
ooc归我  
————————

昏暗的车厢里亮起一丝火星，爱抱梦翘着二郎腿坐在后座，吸了一口烟，看着窗外不停后退的景色，慢悠悠的将烟雾吐出。菊池忠从后视镜看他，想提醒爱抱梦把车窗打开一些再继续抽，想了想还是将目光收了回来，他没有权利命令后座的那人。

车内死一般的沉寂突然被打破了，爱抱梦的声音带着笑意，盯后视镜里折射出的菊池忠，

“高野老师被捕了。”

菊池忠抬眼和爱抱梦对视，冷淡地回应道：“是。”

“你马上就要变成替罪羊了。”

“是。”

“你该感到荣幸。”

“是。”

爱抱梦恼了，菊池忠永远都是这样，没有表情，没有任何情感起伏，好像马上要进监狱的不是他一样。

爱抱梦掐灭手上的烟，放下翘起的二郎腿对菊池忠说：“停车。”

菊池忠松开油门，待车完全停下，爱抱梦推开车门走向后尾箱翻找着东西。菊池忠伸出左手看了看手表，已经是凌晨一点了，街道上只零星亮着几盏路灯，他们今晚从偏远的山区回来，现在路程才到一半，他也不知道爱抱梦为什么突然要下车。

大概过了两三分钟，爱抱梦还没有上车，菊池忠叹了口气，正准备闭目养神一会，驾驶座的车门就被打开了，菊池忠有些不解，看着车外的爱抱梦，问道：“爱之介大人？”

爱抱梦俯身钻进车内，跨坐在菊池忠的腿上，右手摸索到一个按钮，驾驶座椅就被躺倒了，菊池忠躺倒看着跨坐在自己身上的爱抱梦，还未等他开口询问，自己的双手就被一对金属手铐拷住了。爱抱梦用手铐间的铁链把菊池忠的双手拎起到他面前，对他说：“提前感受一下吧，没有自由的感觉。”

菊池忠任由他拷着自己，目光低垂着一言不发。如果这能让爱之介好受一些，他无所谓。

见菊池忠满脸不在乎的样子，爱抱梦更恼怒了，他抓起菊池忠的刘海逼迫他抬头看着自己，咬牙切齿道：“区区一条走狗，已经可以无视主人了吗？”

菊池忠被拽的生疼，只得回应他：“对不起，请爱之介大人处罚。”

爱抱梦冷笑一声，松开了手，菊池忠的头顿时落回了椅背上，疼得他不由得抽了一口冷气。

“这可是你说的。”爱抱梦侧身打开副驾驶的储物箱，拿出一个黑色眼罩戴在了菊池忠脸上，他掐住菊池忠的脸颊向上抬，居高临下地看着毫无反抗之力的他，说：“你知道你最令人厌恶的是什么吗？”

菊池忠摇头。

爱抱梦俯身贴在他的耳廓重重地咬了一口，告诉他：“就是你连做爱都没有表情。”

爱抱梦直起身，手向后探到菊池忠的裆部，捏了两下，“已经硬了，忠。你果然是M吧。”

菊池忠想伸手阻止爱抱梦拉开自己的裤链，但双手被拷住无法活动。他们的性事永远都是爱抱梦在操控，他只是一个泄欲的工具罢了。

爱抱梦将食指和中指送入自己的口中舔舐，等到两指占满唾液后，他褪下自己的裤子，先用食指在穴口周围画着圈，等穴口濡湿之后慢慢的插了进去。

菊池忠听到身上的人穿来一声闷哼，心中自然明了他在做什么。爱抱梦跪在驾驶座椅边缘，一手撑着菊池忠的胸口，一手给自己做着扩张。

手指划过干涩的甬道引起一阵疼痛，爱抱梦舒服得喟叹了一声，他最享受的就是后穴带来的撕裂感。以前菊池忠帮他扩张的时候总是怕伤到他，手指进去时全然没了痛感，只剩下酥麻，那不是他想要的。

疼痛，才是他追求的极致的爱。

感觉到后穴逐渐松开，爱抱梦将手指抽了出来，体内的肠液被指尖牵出一条银丝，在月光的照耀下显得格外色情。

爱抱梦将手指伸到菊池忠面前，命令道：“舔干净。”

菊池忠用舌头把爱抱梦的双指引到自己的口腔里仔细的舔舐着，另一边爱抱梦用手把菊池忠的内裤褪下，勃起的性器便从拉链处弹了出来。

爱抱梦把手从他口中抽回，一手扶着菊池忠的腰，一手扶着他的性器慢慢地往下坐。

柱头进入后就被卡住了，菊池忠被绞得皱起了眉，爱抱梦也不好受，仅仅是口水的润滑很难完全将后穴打开，菊池忠想开口让他退出来，还没等他出声，爱抱梦便用了些力坐了下去。

后穴撕裂的疼痛感席卷而来，爱抱梦情不自禁得笑了，“这才是快感。”

爱抱梦正在适应着菊池忠没在自己体内性器，一时间停下了动作。他点了根烟，猛地吸了一口，然后用手抵住菊池忠的下颚逼迫他张开嘴，俯下身将烟全部渡到了菊池忠的嘴里。

大量的烟雾钻入菊池忠的气管，呛得他把脑袋瞥向一边剧烈地咳嗽着。

爱抱梦满意地看着身下那人痛苦的样子，双手撑着菊池忠的腰开始抽插着。每一下抽插菊池忠的性器都准确地擦过爱抱梦的腺体，疼痛夹杂着快感把爱抱梦送上了顶峰，他扬起脖颈喘着气，菊池忠被他狭窄的甬道绞得几乎要射，他用力咬了咬自己的下唇才堪堪忍住。

“帮我。”爱抱梦捉起菊池忠被拷住的双手抚在自己鼓起的裤裆处，菊池忠修长的手指沿着鼓包向上摸索，被拷住的双手笨拙地将他的拉链往下拉，每向下一分都在摧残着爱抱梦的意志。

不知过了多久，爱抱梦的性器终于被释放了出来，冰冷的手铐贴上了爱抱梦的性器，一冷一热的强烈对比让他的性器立刻涌出了些白浊。菊池忠一边撸动爱抱梦的柱身，一边有意地用手铐蹭着他的性器，感受到爱抱梦快要射了，菊池忠用了些力气圈住冠状沟，不得疏解的爱抱梦闷哼一声，眼神阴翳地掐住菊池忠的脖颈，“你在干什么？”

“爱之介大人，你才是M吧。”

菊池忠用力顶了顶腰，在射精的同时松开了对爱抱梦的控制，两人一起到达了高潮。

爱抱梦没了力气，刚想从菊池忠身上起来又坐了回去。他干脆自暴自弃地趴在菊池忠身上，不知不觉就睡着了。

他太累了，早上应付完姑妈们下午又跑到山区开愚蠢的会议。

菊池忠感觉到身上的爱抱梦呼吸逐渐平和而又有规律，知道他大概是睡着了，他想把自己的外套给他盖上，但手铐还没解开，眼睛上还蒙着眼罩，他现在只听得到爱抱梦和自己的呼吸声。

不知过了多久，身上的那人梦呓了一句，“忠……你的底线究竟是什么……为什么……永远都不生气……”

菊池忠伸出手指抚摸着爱抱梦的头发，淡淡的回答道：“我的底线是您。”

您要我，我便在您身边，您不要，我就去做那个替罪羊。


End file.
